List of Battle Tree Trainers/Scientist
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Battle Tree and Battle Agency. Cal, Tivon, or Robyn * is used only by Tivon and Robyn |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSScientist SM.png |size=150px |prize=5 to 7 |class=Scientist |name=Cal, Tivon, and Robyn |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Slack Off|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Amnesia|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Slowbronite |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Waterium Z |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Gyro Ball|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Steelixite |move1=Gyro Ball|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sandstorm|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Aggronite |move1=Heavy Slam|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dragon Rush|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Metal Burst|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Taunt|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Shadow Claw|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Big Root |move1=Stockpile|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Ingrain|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Giga Drain|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Stockpile|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Leech Seed|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Steelium Z |move1=Safeguard|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Body Slam|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Knock Off|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hammer Arm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Zen Headbutt|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Normalium Z |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brutal Swing|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hammer Arm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Tail|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Groundium Z |move1=Power Whip|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Ghostium Z |move1=Shadow Sneak|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pain Split|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Destiny Bond|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Electrium Z |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Zoom Lens |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Audinite |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Healing Wish|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Draining Kiss|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Firium Z |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Hyper Voice|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Trick Room|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Fire Blast|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Bulk Up|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Status |move2=Drain Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Payback|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Fling|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Mach Punch|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Maranga Berry |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Destiny Bond|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Hex|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Flatter|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Psych Up|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Colbur Berry |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Toxic Orb |move1=Trick|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Mental Herb |move1=Water Spout|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Recover|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Hex|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Curse|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Seed Bomb|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Ingrain|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Charge Beam|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Grass Knot|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Heat Wave|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Aromatic Mist|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Status |move2=Dazzling Gleam|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Special |move3=Heal Pulse|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Gyro Ball|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dazzling Gleam|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Power Gem|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Scope Lens |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Moonblast|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Power Gem|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Hammer|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Wacan Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aqua Tail|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Rindo Berry |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Endeavor|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Mental Herb |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Electrium Z |move1=Foul Play|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunder|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Normalium Z |move1=Thrash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Play Rough|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Physical |move3=Wood Hammer|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} Stein or Cadel |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSScientist SM.png |size=150px |prize=6 to 7 |class=Scientist |name=Stein and Cadel |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Slowbronite |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Waterium Z |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Sandstorm|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Mud Bomb|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Amnesia|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Curse|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Waterfall|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Gyro Ball|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Steelium Z |move1=Safeguard|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Body Slam|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Knock Off|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hammer Arm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Zen Headbutt|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Normalium Z |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brutal Swing|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hammer Arm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Tail|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Horn Drill|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Reversal|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Payback|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Metal Burst|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Rockium Z |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Ghostium Z |move1=Shadow Sneak|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pain Split|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Destiny Bond|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Electrium Z |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Zoom Lens |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Moonblast|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Firium Z |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Hyper Voice|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Trick Room|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Fire Blast|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Maranga Berry |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Destiny Bond|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Mental Herb |move1=Water Spout|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Recover|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Aromatic Mist|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Status |move2=Dazzling Gleam|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Special |move3=Heal Pulse|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Gyro Ball|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dazzling Gleam|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Power Gem|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Icy Rock |move1=Hail|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Status |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Recover|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Flash Cannon|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Avalanche|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Lunge|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Liquidation|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stockpile|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Lunge|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Liquidation|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Poison Jab|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Moonblast|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Special |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Strength Sap|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Spore|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Moonblast|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Special |move2=Grass Knot|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Moonlight|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Status |move4=Spore|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Mental Herb |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Normalium Z |move1=Head Smash|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Explosion|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Dragon Claw|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Shell Smash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Flash Cannon|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Hyper Voice|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special |move2=Dragon Pulse|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Dragonium Z |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Hurricane|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Glare|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Gyro Ball|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Phantom Force|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Anchor Shot|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Phantom Force|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Giga Drain|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} Category:Subpages